Privacy issues from mass email campaigns arise when personal or private information is included within large amounts of emails. Such private information may include name, email address, information specific to the recipient and information attached to the email meant only for the recipient, such as an image. Current processes may mask out this information by blacking or whiting out the information. These processes, however, take away from the look and feel of the email presentation, or do not allow any visual information about the email. These problems also extend to electronic documents needed for companies, government agencies, and the like. The stored documents include private information that should be redacted for storage.